Jolt
by TheNorthernBelle
Summary: Bella experiences different jolts of feelings around Jacob


So I decided to start my re-entrance into fanfic slowly; just a couple of one-shots here and there. And I'm starting with my first Twilight story. I just had to write this after I saw Eclipse because I am so Team Jacob (I know, shocking). Hopefully Bella doesn't seem too OOC. Like I said, this is my first attempt at writing Twilight.

Right then, let's see if I still remember how to do this.

Enjoy (I hope)

**Jolt**

When Jacob had kissed her, she had felt a jolt of anger. How dare he? What on earth had possessed him to do that? He knew she had incredibly strong feelings of love for Edward, and she knew that Jacob knew that she only had friendly feelings for him. Was he trying to make her hate him? In that first moment she felt like she did. That feeling of anger had boiled inside of her until she just couldn't stand it. It needed an escape, so she punched him. And then she had felt a jolt of pain.

But when Jacob had kissed her again, this time with her permission, she felt a jolt of…longing. She had only asked him to kiss her to give him the vital seconds he needed to clear his head before battle. She hadn't expected to actually _feel_ something.

She felt warm at first. She thought it was merely from being close to Jacob and his intense body heat, but then she started to feel the warmth spreading to every corner of her body. Then she felt breathless, but at the same time she didn't want to let go. She found herself pulling closer to him, wanting that close contact, wanting more. And when Jacob pulled away she had felt a jolt of loss.

But now, in this moment, as she watched on in horror at the newborn wrapping his arms around Jacob's wolf body and hearing his pained cry, Bella felt a jolt of fear.

"Jake!" Bella didn't even recognize her own anguished sob as she raced towards his side. He was curled up in pain, sweat beading all over his face. When she heard Carlise say that every bone on his right side was shattered, her heart stopped in her chest.

"No," she breathed out in a whisper. She placed her hands on his face and turned it towards her. "I'm here Jake; stay with me."

"The Volturi are coming, you have to get him out of here!" Edward insisted.

But Bella didn't budge as the rest of the pack came to gather Jacob up.

"Bella, come on," Edward insisted as he started to pull her away from the pack, away from Jacob.

And in that instant Bella snapped. Now she felt a jolt of desperation; she couldn't leave Jacob. Not now. Not ever. Now she knew what Jacob had been trying to tell her. Now she recognized her feelings for him. And the thought of losing him was more than she could deal with. The fear was stronger than it had been when she thought Edward had left her. But this time she wouldn't wither away. No, she would take charge and go after what she wanted, what she needed.

"No!"

Edward looked at her, confusion written on his face. "Bella, they have to go. We have to deal with the Volturi."

"You deal with them; I'm going with Jacob."

"But-" Edward started as he reached for her again.

But Bella stepped backwards, away from him and closer to Jacob. "I'm sorry Edward. I'm going with Jacob."

Behind Edward, Alice stiffened up as a vision overtook her. And as she saw a piece of Bella's future, Edward's face crumbled in understanding as he saw it too. "Oh. I see."

"I really am sorry," Bella whispered. She spared him one last glance, then spun around and followed the pack. As she did, she felt a slight jolt of sadness and guilt. Guilt for what she was doing to Edward; sadness because she knew things would never be quite the same between her and the Cullens. Yet she had faith they would respect her choice and do what they could to keep the Volturi away from her.

But as she caught sight of Jacob she felt another jolt take over, one far better than all the others. It was a jolt of hope and anticipation for what was to come. She knew Jacob would be ok. And she knew that their future would be bright as long as they were together.


End file.
